


company (just need some)

by galaxyjun



Category: Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, mark lee loves buff men the fic, the smut is super secondary it's more about the Experience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 12:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxyjun/pseuds/galaxyjun
Summary: johnny’s gaze snaps to mark. “you’re trying fortwo?”he asks gleefully. “you can barely ask the cute guy at 7/11 for your receipt and you’re gonna try for two hunks?”mark swallows dryly, and takes ten’s shot as well. “wish me luck.” he gasps out, and then staggers out of the booth.Or; mark has a thing for dumb and cute buff guys and i took it and Ran





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the way too late response to mark's useless gay ass in dangerous outside the blankets fhghjdhf i NEED to see him meet showho u dont get it

when mark sees them at the club, he immediately downs his shot and taeyong’s.

“why.” taeyong sighs, looking mournfully at his glass.

“because if i wanna get dicked down tonight then i’m gonna need them.” mark says hoarsely, feeling everyone at his table follow his line of sight to the two men on the dance floor.

both dark haired, one tanned and one more fair, one smiling slightly and the other laughing openly, both beautiful and bright and fucking _buff as all hell._

johnny’s gaze snaps to mark. “you’re trying for _two?”_ he asks gleefully. “you can barely ask the cute guy at 7/11 for your receipt and you’re gonna try for two hunks?”

mark swallows dryly, and takes ten’s shot as well. “wish me luck.” he gasps out, and then staggers out of the booth.

cause the thing is that he knows that he’s not gonna be able to work up the courage to ask yukhei out. and he’s still smarting from the break up with daniel. and fuck, mark just wants to feel good, feel wanted, feel useful, and if he has to score two dudes and get them to fuck him into life support to feel that then fine by him. 

so mark’s doing little circles near the bar, trying to hype himself up, mumbling a little to himself when suddenly there’s a hand on his shoulder and mark yelps and jumps in place and whirls around —

“woah!” smiley-buff guy says, jumping back, giggling a little. mark feels his brain shut down, can almost hear the windows xp log off music. “didn’t mean to startle you.”

“yup.” mark blurts, trying very hard to Not look at the man’s nipples pressing through his thin tank top.

“my name’s hoseok.” he says, leaning in so mark can hear him. he smells like something heavy and woody and it’s making mark’s head spin. “and my boyfriend is hyunwoo.” he points to the other buff dude, leaning against the bar, watching them passively. hyunwoo raises a hand and waves, and mark hesitantly waves his back.

“i’m mark.” excellent. basic human functionality achieved. skill: don’t appear like a dumb bottom, partially mastered.

“it’s very nice to meet you!” hoseok says, smiling brightly. he looks so sweet that mark almost feels bad for spending ten minutes thinking about getting his cock in his mouth. “i’m gonna cut to the chase, me and my boyfriend noticed you were checking us out and we think you’re _really_ hot and wanna fuck you as like a one night thing, that sound good?”

mark blinks. well that was easy.

“t-that sounds amazing.” he splutters, feeling his entire face flush. “i, uh, just gonna. let my friends know for like. safety n stuff.”

hoseok nods gravely. “of course, take as much time as you need.” he flashes another quick smile that leaves mark weak in the knees. “we’ll be waiting out front, alright?”

and fuck, mark could’ve nodded, or winked or said “please raw me over this bar”, he doesn’t fucking know, but eventually he makes it back over to his friends and blurts “i’m getting fucking _fucked.”_

taeyong chokes. “really???” he splutters around his drink.

mark nods dazedly. “they approached me first.”

johnny whistles, grinning when he says “maybe your twink game ain’t too bad my guy.” he slides his shot, still untouched, across the table. “here’s looking to you kid.”

mark would normally berate him for babying him, but tonight he downs it and fucking _goes._

—————————————————————————————————————————

“you guys have a _car?”_ mark blurts when he gets into the back of their car, hoseok next to him. hyunwoo raises a single eyebrow, looking at him through the rear view mirror.

“how else would we get around?” he asks bluntly. mark flushes up to his ears.

“okay but like all my friends are broke college students and we walk everywhere and trying to walk three miles home absolutely shit faced isn’t fun and-“

_“breathe,_ oh my god.” hoseok laughs, leaning into mark with his laughter. “god, fuck, i forgot how much of a nightmare college was.”

“you’re a trust fund kid baby, nothing but parties and hangovers for you.” hyunwoo chides from the front, but mark catches the warmth in his eyes.

“how old are you guys anyways?” mark mumble-asks, not too sure if he’s allowed to do anything other than quietly panic yet.

hoseok sighs. “we’re turning twenty-six soon, so we’re not that much older than you, right?”

mark swallows. “i’m nineteen.”

hoseok’s smile freezes. “oh my god are you a virgin?” he whispers, sounding genuinely upset. “fuck, your first time should be with someone you love, not with two old men looking for a little spice to their sugar—“

“i’m not a virgin!” mark blurts loudly. he’s convinced he might spontaneously combust if he gets any more red. “and i’m not a child either, for the record, i’m perfectly legal and i want you two to fuck me until i’m _boneless_ alright!?”

hyunwoo clears his throat. “so, like, is that your explicit consent right now or…” and mark would normally laugh because _that’s_ the first question on hyunwoo’s mind but hoseok chooses that moment to place a single hand on his thigh, rub circles with his thumb, sending sparks skittering across mark’s skin.

hyunwoo coughs, raises his eyebrows and makes eye-contact through the rearview mirror. “yeah?”

mark swallows drily. “yeah.” he croaks. hoseok laughs, squeezes once. maybe mark gasps a little. maybe hoseok’s eyes turn molten at the sound. whatever happens, mark gets a tongue down his throat and a hand on his hip and he squeaks, turning red until his ears and letting his head be filled with something dizzying and overwhelming and good.

hoseok kisses like he’s playing a game. pushing and pushing and when mark’s about to break he retreats, makes mark chase him, _laughs_ when mark surges forwards and fists his hands in hoseok’s shirt like it’s a lifeline. “god, you’re too cute.” he mumbles, then bites mark’s lip so hard he can physically feel his cock twitch in his pants.

hyunwoo hums from the front. “baby,” he says gently, chiding. “wait until we get home, okay?”

hoseok whines into mark’s mouth, hands skating along his sides. “but he tastes so _good.”_ he mumbles, and mark moans brokenly. “being such a good boy for me right now.”

“fuck.” mark breaks away from hoseok’s mouth, tips his head backwards and lets his hips stutter into the air. “god fucking damn it.”

hyunwoo laughs openly, low and dangerous and so fucking sexy. “easy there kid.” he says casually. “don’t get ahead of yourself now.”

“can i suck his dick in the backseat?” mark blurts. hoseok genuinely chokes on his laughter. “can i _please—“_

but then hoseok’s teeth are sinking into his neck and mark’s eyes are rolling into the back of his head and from there the ride home is a blur.

—————————————————————————————————————————

it’s all hands and heat. all pressure and weight. mark is breathless, boneless, barely held together by his flesh and skin, all too close to burning apart from the inside out.

hoseok’s tongue is hot inside him and moves with overwhelming accuracy, precision, glee. and mark cants his hips forwards, sobs at the heat bleeding through him, at the sear of the grip on his thighs. at hyunwoo’s hands so large and comforting and gentle on his chin, tilting his face up and pulling him into a kiss. 

“relax.” hyunwoo breathes into his mouth. mark feels the word melt through his body and it leaves goosebumps in its wake. “we’ve got you, it’s okay. it’s okay.”

“you’re killing me.” mark chokes out, screwing his eyes shut, desperately holding onto hyunwoo’s forearms like they’re the only thing keeping him together. “i am in the process of d-dying right no- _oh.”_

mark drops his head down, shudders in silence, drooling ever so slightly when one of hoseok’s fingers presses its way inside him.”shit.” mark wheezes, suddenly incapable of working any air into his lungs at all. “shitshitshitshit-“

“there better not be shit.” hoseok giggles, quickly working in a second finger. “my hands are in your butt right now.”

_“can’t say i noticed.”_ mark chokes out, eyes rolling into the back of his head. something about the way hyunwoo sighs in resignation and the way hoseok snickers against mark’s back has mark’s cock throbbing in need. his mind fades out, his face burns, everything spins and rights itself in a matter of seconds and all mark knows is that if he doesn’t have a dick in his ass in the next four seconds then he is gonna flip his shit.

“i need you.” he whines. “fuck me hoseok, i’m ready, _please.”_

hoseok chuckles. “okay baby.” he says, stupidly low and stupidly hot. “hyunwoo, you get his mouth.”

hyunwoo jerks, startled. “really?” he stammers, looking down at mark uncertainly. “are you okay-“

mark squeezes his wrist solemnly. “if i die choking on your dick, then so be it.” he says gravely. hoseok practically cackles behind him.

hyunwoo blinks, then grins, closing his eyes and shaking his head. “god, what a night.” he sighs, and then pushes mark’s head down onto his cock as hoseok slides home and mark kinda whites out from there on out.

—————————————————————————————————————————

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** hey you funky little twink

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** u alive

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** man that dic mustve been fire

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** cool imma let u rest catch some zs lil man

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** message me when ur up

 **tupac’s fursona:** WHAT do u want johnny

 **tupac’s fursona:** my back has been blown and i am content

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** AY GOOD JOB BRO

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** but. alas. my period has arrived

 **tupac’s fursona:** o fucc do u need pads

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** nah but some kitkats would b great 

**tupac’s fursona:** i. hate you so much

 **the ‘bumbumbumbums’ from mr sandman:** ice cream too pls mwah love u 

mark looks up from his phone, awkwardly clears his throat. “could you guys actually drop me off like. at the 7/11 around the corner?”

hoseok catches mark’s eye through the mirror. it’s honestly a miracle that he noticed at all, seeing as he had been rubbing hyunwoo’s hand with the utmost concentration. “are you sure? will you be okay to walk home?”

mark snorts. “honestly, no, but i’ll manage. you guys have work anyways.” neither of them look particularly impressed. “no, please, it’s okay, thank you for everything, but i’m good.”

hyunwoo purses his lips, sighs. “if you say so…” he hums. “please stay safe though, call us if you need anything.”

“and watch your ass!” hoseok chimes in earnestly. “be careful with it, cause even though we did a lot of prep double penetration really does a number on you-“

mark doesn’t even know if the curb is within reasonable distance but he opens the door anyways. _“bye.”_ he spits out over the couple’s laughter as he absconds with as much speed as his wobbly legs can handle. 

mark staggers towards the candy, grabbing a handful and stumbling towards the counter. his back is _killing_ him, and he feels sore in all the right ways, which is what he signed up for, sure, but he’s still allowed to bitch about it—

a low whistle. a comment, muttered and awed and a little sour. “god damn.”

mark looks up, and feels himself turn bright red when he finds yukhei openly staring at him. suddenly he’s all too aware of how he looks, still in last night’s ripped jeans and flimsy sweater that’s basically a crop top, hickeys up and down his neck, obviously limping—

“you sure had a fun time last night.” yukhei smirks, scanning the kit kats. 

mark swallows, still nervous. “yeah, it was… a ride.” he sighs, shifting slightly.

yukhei pauses. “do you have a round two planned in the future?” he asks, with no small amount of trepidation.

mark snickers. “only if the loving couple want another threesome.” he says, but without the slightest trace of bitterness. “it was a one-time thing, but it was fun.”

there’s a beat. “well,” yukhei says, sounding all too pleased. “i’m glad. cause i was half scared that i missed my chance.”

mark freezes. “oh?” he says carefully,

when he looks up, yukhei’s beaming from ear to red ear, bright and sunny and wide. “wanna get dinner with me sometime?”

what mark wants to say is _’oh my god fuck yeah dude i’ve been wanting this forever.’_ instead he says “i mean, when my ass isn’t as wrecked, hell yeah.”

which is mortifying. but yukhei’s still smiling, laughing now even, and mark lets himself relax, laugh too. after all, he’s got a bit more game than he thought.


	2. update

hey so this has been plagiarized by some jobless fuck who turned it into a hyuck centric fic where he gets with two exo members, which is Super Gross. the link is here (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16148450) and if you scroll down you can find "report abuse" at the very bottom. click on that, and make the reason "plagiarism" and include this fic's link (https://archiveofourown.org/works/16137194) in the explanation box. this shit is really annoying and it's happened to basically every nct fic i've ever written so if you could do that it would be really great. thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> this was so Dumb BYE
> 
> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/maplemarkle) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/kyunset)


End file.
